


December Day 6

by obsessionsofmynerdheart



Series: December Days [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: December Days, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionsofmynerdheart/pseuds/obsessionsofmynerdheart
Summary: Sam Winchester/Reader with a Gilmore Girls moment.





	December Day 6

You admit that you love snow. Growing up in The South did that to you. You couldn’t wait for the first snow of the year…you couldn’t even wait for the tenth snow of the year. You loved it. Your boyfriend wasn’t as enthusiastic about snow as you were though. 

Unfortunately this year it seemed as if it was never going to happen. 

“Why hasn’t it snowed yet, Sam? Does Mother Nature want to torture me? The weatherman said it’s not expected until Christmas!” 

“Babe, it’ll snow eventually. At least it’s cold. You love the cold. Listen, let’s watch some Christmas movies to cheer you up. I’m tired of doing research anyways.”

You watched Christmas movies for hours. You layed out on one part of the L-shaped couch with Sam’s head on your stomach and he had his legs the other way. You were so relaxed and comfortable. 

It was four in the morning and you both had dosed off, but you woke up with a feeling. THE feeling. It was going to snow. 

“Sam! Wake up! Get off of me! It’s going to snow! Sam! Get up! SNOWWWWWW!”

“It is not going to snow. They said it wouldn’t for weeks. Go back to sleep.”

“GET UP RIGHT NOW, WINCHESTER. It’s going to snow.”

“Fine, fine. Get your coat and a blanket. Let’s go.” 

You both bundled up and headed outside. You sat on a bench and pulled the blanket over the two of you. He cuddled you up beside him and you both were staring up at the sky. 

Fifteen minutes passed. “I don’t think it’s gonna happen, y/n. Let’s go inside.”

“Wait, close your eyes and breathe. I smell snow.”

“Did you just quote Gilmore Girls?”

“Shut up. I love snow.”

“Really, I had no idea.”

“Who is quoting Gilmore Girls now?” You stick your tongue out at him. “Everything’s magical when it snows, everything looks pretty.” 

“You really are something else, y/n…and I love you for it.”

Snow started falling right as you said “I love you too, Sammy”. 

He kisses the side of your head. “I guess you were right, babe”.

“I always am.”


End file.
